Sharena
Sharena (シャロン, Sharon in the Japanese version) is a main character and a protagonist in Fire Emblem Heroes. She is a princess of the Askr Kingdom and the younger sister of Prince Alfonse. Her personal lance is named Fensalir. Profile Being taught how to use a lance by Zacharias, a former member of the Order of Heroes. Sharena has been part of the Order of Heroes for quite a while, often writing letters to her mother. Though both live in the same castle, they rarely speak to one another. In the Prologue, stage two, Sharena expresses her worry that Alfonse and Anna were late to the World of Mystery before introducing herself to the Summoner. Alfonse asks her the condition and she responds saying that a "fearsome figure in all red swoops through the skies," who later turns out to be Minerva. In Paralogue 7, after beating the first stage, Sharena immediately befriends Katarina, who claims to have more allies that she would like Sharena to meet. She then leads them into an ambush, and afterward Alfonse expresses his distrust of Katarina in which Sharena defends her new friend. In the third stage, Katarina asks Sharena why she defended her and Sharena replies saying that that's what friends do. Moved by her words, Katarina then warns them of the ambush that she set, much to Clarisse's disliking. Personality Sharena is cheerful and loves making friends, especially with heroes and legends. In-Game Description ;Princess of Askr :A princess of Askr and Alfonse's sister. Cheerful and loves making friends—especially with Heroes. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Iron Lance Rally Attack }} Lance |Skill= Iron Lance Rally Attack }} Lance |Skill= Iron Lance Rally Attack }} Lance |Skill= Iron Lance Rally Attack }} Skills Weapon Assist Passive Overall Sharena has good attack and decent speed, with high defense and resistance on the low side. She does not come with a special skill like the other two in the Heroes ''trio, but boasts a stat line that allows her flexibility in choosing one to inherit (Moonbow, Luna, and Bonfire are all great choices). She comes with Rally Attack to boost the strength of an ally as well as Fortify Def to boost the defense of an adjacent ally, making her very useful for support. Like Alfonse and Anna, there are no ways to secure multiple copies of her, making her viability lower than that of heroes that are actually summonable in the long run. Nevertheless, Sharena is a very useful unit in arena battles because of her status as a consistent bonus unit as well as her ability to handily deal with physical red units and decently well against magical red units. Quotes ''Heroes :Sharena/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sharena is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * Trivia *Sharena shares her English voice actor, Julie Kliewer/Maddalena, with Lilina and Florina. ** She shares her Japanese voice actor, Maaya Uchida, with Lianna from Warriors. *Sharena's official artwork depicts her wielding the Fensalir. Gallery File:Sharena Heroes 2.png|Sharena attacks. File:Sharena Skill.png|Sharena using special attacks. File:Sharena Heroes 3.png|Sharena is damaged in the battle. File:FE_Heroes_Intro_Sharena.png|Sharena, in the title screen of Fire Emblem Heroes. Sharena_surfing_cipher.png|Artwork of Sharena in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Sharena_cipher_art.jpg|Artwork of Sharena in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by daigoman. File:Sharena_cipher_art_2.jpg|Artwork of Sharena in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by daigoman. File:P09-002PR.png|Sharena as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FEH_1st_anniversary_Kozaki.png|Artwork of Sharena by Kozaki Yusuke. B10-090R.png|Sharena as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-090R+.png|Sharena as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-091HN.png|Sharena as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-092N.png|Sharena as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P11-011PR.png|Sharena as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE_Heroes_Sharena_Kozaki.png|A drawing of Sharena by Yusuke Kozaki. File:Sharena Hair.png|Sketch of Sharena doing her hair by Yusuke Kozaki. File:Kozaki_Sharena_iPad_drawing.png|Drawing of Sharena by Yusuke Kozaki, done on an iPad. File:Sharena FEH Sprite.png|Sharena's in-game sprite. File:Heroes_Sharena_with_owl.png|Sharena with Feh the owl. File:Sharena_Feh.png|Sharena with Feh the owl. Fjorne Sharena Alfonse and Kiran FEh Book II.png|Fjorm, Sharena, Alfonse and Summoner during the Fire Emblem Heroes Book II cinematic trailer. Sharena vs Loki Book II FEH.png|Sharena in combat against Loki during the Fire Emblem Heroes Book II cinematic. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters